


从良 25

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 听说吃羊肉汤补肾？





	从良 25

**Author's Note:**

> 听说吃羊肉汤补肾？

25-1

\-------------

 

阿云嘎订来一大块草坪，铺在王晰公寓的顶楼，专门用来给郑云龙遛羊。

王晰给也郑云龙的羊买了只红项圈，说叫他牵着点别跑丢了，那小羊也乖顺，给它带项圈也不闹。

郑云龙喜欢下午带着他的嘎嘎去顶楼晒太阳，再小睡一会儿，风凉了就回来，日子过得倒是很悠闲，晚上吃过饭偶尔会和阿云嘎打一通电话，郑云龙给阿云嘎打电话的时候，王晰总是有意的避开，甚至连阿云嘎的声音都不想听。

王晰还记得那天在情急之下逼迫阿云嘎做的选择，虽说没什么直白的回答，却已经是有分明了。

有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫。

现在想来都觉得可笑，他是如何能慌张成那个样子，方寸尽失，自乱阵脚，再没什么时候比那还要狼狈了。

恐伤肾。

王晰站在厨房吃了口羊肉板栗汤。

 

一周过得好快，阿云嘎却还没有回来，周深偷偷给阿云嘎打电话问他在家磨叽什么，阿云嘎说先生有事没交代完，周深只叫他快点，又说王晰最近情绪不好，叫他快把郑云龙接回去，看得人心悬。

周深注意到王晰看郑云龙的眼光不大对，再不是往日那种诨不在意，而是带了股阴刻和莫名味道，周深看不懂，只觉着脊背发寒，但他可以猜到七八分是与旧事有关，周深知道阿云嘎和王晰一定有些不清不楚的关联，不过他并不在意，只希望阿云嘎早点儿回来把郑云龙接走，周深相信只要旧事的引子脱离王晰的视线，他的情绪总会平稳下来，再淡忘，没什么是过不去的坎。

阿云嘎在电话那头沉声，问周深说王晰最近是不是总做噩梦，周深只照实回答。阿云嘎怅了一声，说明天晚上就回去。

王晰这状态似曾相识，在阿云嘎给王晰解决第一个人的时候，就是那个给王晰打过乳钉的人，那晚上王晰是亲眼看着人沉进湖底，本来是了净一桩心事，可王晰却连夜的噩梦，惊醒时人都湿透了，不过阿云嘎那会儿还是陪在他身旁，王晰的心思也不像现在这么沉，纵是有几分惊悸见天儿也缓和了。

可后来阿云嘎就不总与王晰睡在一处，连见面也少了，不过再有人命关联的时候也没听说王晰又梦魇，对对时间，大概是郑云龙替王晰受下了那些惊慌的夜晚。

可现在的郑云龙，再无法代人受过。

 

不过这几天郑云龙也是有些恍惚，他常常在沙发上一窝就是一下午，一直到夜里都不动，他在等阿云嘎回来，离阿云嘎答应接他的日子已经过了三天，而且近几天阿云嘎给他的电话也少，郑云龙听得见他那边人声嘈杂，知道他是有情事要做，就只在家抱着羊等。

他的嘎嘎也乖，就算不出去啃草坪，在家喝些奶吃点黑麦草也是蹦蹦跳的。郑云龙只有抱着嘎嘎睡的时候才能有安稳觉。

 

 

今天阿云嘎说回来。

起早时周深扯坏了他的云朵灯。

周深好喜欢郑云龙的小羊，前天出去逛正见着了一盏好大的云朵灯，是比郑云龙的嘎嘎还要蓬松的体积，当即刷了王晰的卡打包回家，欢喜的挂在了卧室的吊顶上，早上起来周深非要和王晰扑闹，他在床上蹦，也是寸劲儿正好把那灯扑下来，叮叮咚咚的缠了周深一身，王晰好容易才把周深从那团棉花里捞出来，周深哭丧着脸委屈巴巴的窝在王晰怀里，王晰只要揉着他说咱再买，买十个八个换着挂。

王晰向来行动力强，中午就有人送了几个箱子来，王晰只拆了一个，那被真空压着的棉花见着空气立刻就蹦出来，活像好几只羊挤在箱子里，挂了一只在主卧，剩下的也没收，就敞在那放着。

王晰最近给自己找了个排解忧思惊惧的办法，他在剪周深的照片，像手工课一样把周深从背景里剪下来，贴在小册子上，他看着周深的照片，看着看着心就没那么躁了。

 

过了中午，郑云龙还没醒，怕是昨天又等到夜里才睡。

周深和王晰吃饭的时候提一句说龙哥好可怜，问王晰嘎子哥什么时候回来，王晰给周深面前的小碟里多添了一匙醋，问他惦记谁呢。

周深笑嘻嘻的说没有，羊油沾了嘴巴一圈要去蹭王晰，却被他用纸堵住了，说他是吸人精血的妖精，周深干咳了两声脸涨得通红，老实的坐回去把饭吃净了。

羊肉热补，王晰吃着还好，可周深吃多了就贪睡，午饭过了没一会儿就又犯困，在沙发上躺着躺着就起了浅浅的呼吸声，王晰只好把他抱进屋里去睡。王晰坐在床边看了周深一会儿，亲了亲他的耳尖，自己又坐回客厅去剪照片。

周深的大头相铺了满桌子，王晰带着金边眼镜一张一张看得认真，上次汇演的官摄出来了，是周深穿那套黑礼服的，红绒的幕布把他身子衬得格外的挺，倒看不出来是个小个子，他侧着身站，架势端得十成十得足，胸腔提着真是好气派的样子。

 

王晰也不剪了，就坐在那看照片，之前周深送他的拍立得使得顺手，这让点滴的，散碎的瞬间都被记住了，或哭或笑，张张都是好可爱。

王晰越看越入迷，窝在沙发里笑得弯了眼睛。郑云龙那屋的门开了，人没出来羊却留出来了，像是大半天没吃东西小家伙应是饿得不行，王晰叫它，

“嘎嘎。”

小羊怕是听得懂，踮着蹄子就蹦过来，凑到王晰掌心给他揉。羊是可爱，但这名字更可爱。

嘎嘎。

王晰之前从不敢这样叫。

他把小羊的颈圈解下放在桌上，去厨房给它拿了奶和黑麦草，回头来却见嘎嘎在吃照片，是周深黑礼服那张。王晰登时就急了，小食盆一搁就上去抢，好悬拽出一大半，王晰盯着那鼓囊囊的白腮帮子已经是一鼻子气，心下想着算了，犯不上，身体重要不和畜生置气。

刚去给它端奶碗，没注意那小羊竟又嚼了一张，那张好小，当王晰看清时上去就扒住小羊的下颚，眼光都变了。

它吃的是周深生日那晚的照片。

是周深高潮时的样子。

没有底版。

没有第二张。

没了就没了。

 

王晰是下狠手，把羊儿抠得咩咩直叫，可那小羊却像是和王晰杠上了，死活不撒嘴，王晰气急了去打它，正赶着周深睡醒出来忙给拦下了。那羊儿仿佛有了倚仗，缩到周深手下也不动。

周深脸上带了凶，问王晰说打它做什么，王晰叫它气得胸口都跟着鼓，把手里一半的照片举给周深看，是在无声的控诉，周深也不知道是该羞还是该恼，他看着自己只剩下一半的高潮脸也不知要说什么，只哎呀了一声说把嘎嘎抱出去遛。

王晰把照片往桌上一放，只说快抱走，看见就烦。周深揉了揉小羊的软耳朵，项圈也没来得及套就出去了。

王晰气得口干，他最近是阴虚火旺，动不动嘴里的火熏过似得，王晰喘了一会儿，想起来灶上还滚着肉汤，起身去盛了一碗，就站在厨房喝。

他才刚把汤盛出来，就听见二楼砰地一声，好大的摔门声，然后就是兵荒马乱的呼喊，

“嘎嘎——”

“嘎嘎——”

 

郑云龙昨夜睡得好晚，又极不踏实，梦里也没等着阿云嘎，他就在仍有一丝星光的黑夜里守着守着，嘎嘎是他唯一的光，可腾的一下，那软白的小羊也没了，一瞬间他又跌回无尽的黑暗，从前他是不惧怕这种虚无的，但当他生命里开始有了颜色，有了光，这样冷的夜色他就再不能接受，他好害怕，好慞惶，从指尖凉到心脏，他摸索着，挣扎着却怎么都爬不出去，有黑色的巨兽在撕咬他，啃他的脚，想让他永远都陷在深渊里。

仿佛是一声嘶哑的羊叫，迷迷糊糊的终于将郑云龙从梦里扯出来。

他醒了，可羊却不在了，一瞬间冷汗从脚心发到头顶，二楼没铺地毯，他脚下打滑几乎是要摔出门去，他从二楼往下看正见着桌上放着的红项圈，还有垃圾箱里的羊毛——是周深扯坏的云朵灯。

可他已经分辨不清了，因为他闻到了空气中的羊肉味，一瞬间他的肝啊胆的都往出涌，他还记得刚回来那天，王晰说要吃……

——要吃他的嘎嘎。

 

王晰端着碗从厨房里探出头，还没问一句怎么了就看见郑云龙是三阶四阶的往下滚，瞬间就扒上了厨房门，泪痕已经胡乱的挂了满脸，睚眦欲裂的瞪着他，郑云龙的眼睛好大，大到可以看清每一条血丝的走向，可以看清一点一点翻涌上的无助感，他几乎是吼着问王晰，

“我嘎……”他看到了王晰身后那锅羊肉汤。

几乎是没有间歇的，郑云龙拨开王晰就扑过去，一双手直接往锅里掏，那锅下还生着火，郑云龙的手好嫩，这样掏过去八成是要残废，王晰就去拦他，可郑云龙的胳膊太长已经碰到了锅边，被王晰这么一拽，那砂锅顺着灶台就掀了下来，眼看着是要扬在郑云龙身上。

王晰也是下意识的一个侧步就挡在了郑云龙身前，电光火石，那砂锅碎在了王晰后脚跟，滚沸的肉汤溅上他光裸的小腿，一瞬间王晰就被冷汗浸透了，幸好是扶稳灶沿才没跪下去。

可郑云龙却没看见王晰的痛，他扑通一声跪下，把自己跌在一地肉汤里，颤着手去摸地上散落的羊肉，里面有几根棒骨都被炖得干白，他哆哆嗦嗦的捧着那骨头，仿佛是失语了，整个人都跪在那颤抖，王晰忍着痛半蹲下要去和他解释。刚要开口，第一个音还没发出来，陌生又尖锐的触感抵上了王晰的喉头，把他的话都压回去了。

郑云龙双手紧紧攥着砂锅碎片，把锋利的那段嵌在了王晰最脆弱的咽喉上。

他纤长的指颤得快出幻影，那陶瓷片又太过利，肉眼可见的王晰颈上已经见了红。

 

 

25-2

\--------------

 

十年了。

王晰想过郑云龙反抗的一千种方式，一万种理由，却没想过会是这样的场景。

起初郑云龙手边是摸不到利刃的，因为王晰也怕，他怕在某个郑云龙被肏到失语的凌晨，或是在王晰某个熟睡的夜晚，还没调教好的猫儿会抹上他脆弱的颈。可郑云龙从始至终都没有过要反抗的念头，倒是王晰自己有些风声鹤唳，杞人忧天。

渐渐的王晰也松懈了这些，因为郑云龙实在太乖顺，好大的个子四肢却都是绵软的，他只会攀附男人的身体，用自己淌着淫水的穴口去磨那些狰狞的阴茎，他身上的每一处都失去了原有的功能，他只是一个容器，一个玩意儿。

是王晰养的最听话的肉狗，王晰有对他绝对的支配权，想肏就肏想丢就丢。

 

可郑云龙现在猩红着一双眼，他浑身都抖，只有眼光是那么坚定，先前的软弱与无助好像两汪潭水冻上了冰，温柔的绸凝成了尖锐的刃，这是郑云龙从未有过的情绪，哪怕在他最恐惧最难捱的第一次，王晰也从未见过郑云龙这样的神情。

这既不是王晰教过他的，也不是阿云嘎带给他的，这是郑云龙自生的情感。

郑云龙的手虽然是抖，但仍固执的抵在王晰颈上，他知道这地方最脆弱，因为狼总是会咬住羔羊的颈，让它们动弹不懂，让软白的肉体渐渐冷去。

郑云龙其实不知道自己在做什么，他只知道这样的动作会产生恐惧，最起码羊儿会因为这样而惊惧逃窜，他不想伤害王晰，他只想要他的嘎嘎。

他的声音像十年没开口的人，枯朽的喑哑再不似那浪荡开的软媚呻吟，他说，

“我要嘎嘎。”

那碎瓷片又往王晰的颈肉里陷了，已经扯开了一线血丝。

这血像是滴进了郑云龙的眼睛里，他大睁着眼，空气太涩，他薄薄的眼缘已经存了泪。

 

王晰似乎没在意颈上的痛，他眯垂着眼看郑云龙，看他露出眼白的好看眼睛，看他眼睛里新鲜的情绪。王晰是觉得有趣极了，没想到养了十年的软骨头今天也会咬人。

没想到他给自己扎的稻草人，今天也会拿起镰刀霍霍挥向他自己。

王晰忽的笑出声，他好久没咧开这么多牙。他一笑喉结就跟着动，那锋利的尖就陷得更深，但他的声音却又低又温柔，是带着蛊惑和诱导，他轻声问郑云龙说，

“龙儿。”

“你不要晰哥了吗？”他的眼笑弯弯的，是郑云龙曾经无数次想要的样子。

郑云龙还记得多年前那场夏日的雨，王晰也是同他这样讲话，这声音像是有魔力，勾着他的身心，牵着他的魂魄，让他把自己一股脑的奉上，只为再听一听这样的低沉缠绵。

可王晰现在要用这换他的嘎嘎，郑云龙几乎是没有权衡和思考的脱口而出，

“我要嘎嘎。”他的眼睛已经不会眨动，足够大的眼白可以将王晰整张脸都印进去，盘恒着羊肉味儿的空气击中了他的眼球，瞬间两行泪就从郑云龙的眼角滚落，王晰给过他的拥抱也暖，给过他的亲吻也柔，可他更想要他的嘎嘎，因为这是他的春天，是他最喜欢的炽热。

“龙儿。”王晰仍用诱人的低音唤他。

“我要嘎嘎。”郑云龙仿佛只会说这四个字。

“龙儿。”这是王晰最后的耐心。

“我要嘎……”

 

王晰抡圆了胳膊一个巴掌就把郑云龙扇躺在地上，瓷片划过他颈上留了条红线，正渗着血珠，王晰抹了一把也不觉着疼，他扶着身后的操作台站起来，小腿上那燎伤的火辣感已经不太清晰。

王晰紧跟着去提郑云龙蓬松的发，把那泪痕遍布的脸抬起来，王晰那一巴掌好大力气，眼见着郑云龙的颧骨上起了肿，喉头里也起了血腥。纵他这样狼狈却仍没有哀求，他再没有对王晰说软话，只把碎牙深深陷入下唇里。

郑云龙已经不再是那副轻软的骨头，王晰提了一下没见挪动，手下就发了狠，把他一圈发沿都拽白了。王晰咬着牙一字一句的问郑云龙，

“你不要晰哥了对吗？”

郑云龙仍用那四个字回答他。

 

王晰的手腕翻了一圈，郑云龙的眼角都被吊了起来，把眼勒得细长，却仍看见其中的固执。

王晰被郑云龙抛弃了，他居然被郑云龙抛弃了。

郑云龙决然的把王晰给他的那些东西变本加厉得都贴还回去，王晰身上一瞬间好沉，他竟不知道郑云龙是这么的坚韧固执。有什么在王晰心里崩开，轰然倾落，激起滚滚的浪扑了满心的灰。

王晰连说了三声好，扯着郑云龙的头发把他扔出厨房，手机拨上一个号码说了两句，郑云龙仍瘸着腿扑来与王晰撕扯，方才下楼太急，郑云龙一只脚踝已经有些肿，而且郑云龙不擅长打架，招招不得要领，手落在王晰身上也不疼，他一遍又一遍的喊王晰的名字。

“王……晰。”

“王晰。”

他叫的是全名，即使又嘶哑又破碎，没一点气势，但这足够让已经成为惯性的掌控感尽数碎落。

 

客厅桌上有卷胶带，是王晰用来贴周深照片用的。

王晰得找回他的掌控感，得把应该在郑云龙身上的东西粘回去。他用肘尖去撞郑云龙的后颈，把他掼在沙发背上，顺势把郑云龙双手反剪到身后，够来胶带用牙撕开，利落得把他两个腕子绑到一起，郑云龙仍在挣扎，他力气是比以前大了不少，王晰快要制不住他，便钳住他一只胳膊，卡着肘骨那么一错，郑云龙的小臂瞬间就无力的垂落，肘关节登时就肿得老大，假肢一样的晃荡。

屋里有好嘶哑的哭声。

王晰的手机屏亮了两下，门外已经有人在等吩咐，王晰去开门侧身把人让进来，对躺在地上的郑云龙扬扬下巴，立马进来两个彪汉，头和尾的扛着郑云龙就出去了。

哭喊和嘶哑被关在了门外。

一瞬间世界就清净了。

 

门阖上那一刻，王晰直接就跪在了玄关，他的小腿再没有力气撑得住他，伤在他腿后，一片叠着一片骇人的红，现下已经凉了些，在边缘浮起了一些小水泡。

周深回来的时候推门就见着这样一副可怕的场景。

当即就一声卧槽跪伏到王晰身边问他情况，羊儿从他怀里跳出去自己认路的上了楼，可却没见着郑云龙，有些迷茫的打了两圈晃的又下来，蹦回周深手边。

周深已经把王晰扶到沙发上坐，把他两条骇人的腿架起来，那羊儿正好过来，周深看王晰的眼光徒然就冷了，刚才还可以说是双眼无神一派空荡，现在却装着十成十的憎恶，唬得周深紧把嘎嘎抱回郑云龙那屋，顺手在楼上找了烫伤膏，他瞥过厨房又见那一地狼藉，像经历了一场恶战，郑云龙也不在家，周深心里打鼓一样，极度不好的预感从他心底升起，他把药箱放在王晰腿边，手心盖上他的膝头轻声问，

“龙哥呢……”

“扔了。”王晰的声音平静异常。

 

王晰的腿肉已经从高热里脱离出来，他皮肉算得上嫩，平日是好摸的手感，可这时候却伤得骇人，大大小小的水泡密布着，周深跪在那握着针都不知该从何下手，王晰推了推他叫他回屋，周深也不动，王晰就使用指骨尖儿刮了一把周深的鼻子说，

“别吓着你。”

王晰亲手把自己的燎泡都挑了，爆开的组织液之后就是汩汩的血，周深在一旁看得惊心，他是不怕的，但他看王晰这风轻云淡一点眉都不皱的样子心下还是有些慌，这一瞬间他觉得王晰应当是天生的上位者，因为他对自己足够狠，那他对旁人也绝不会心软。

周深开始担心起郑云龙，这时候阿云嘎肯定还没有回来，王晰能把郑云龙扔去哪。这几天王晰对郑云龙说不上好，但他仍算得上平静，而且郑云龙怎么可能和王晰吵起来，还把这造弄得这么狼藉。

周深见过的，听过的郑云龙都是软做一滩水，是个一点棱角都没有的猫儿，他怎么可能和王晰有这样强的碰撞。

可这些都不是周深该问的。

 

王晰把烫伤膏敷上，周深帮着他把纱布缠好，整个人砸进软沙发里，是筋疲力尽了。周深窝上沙发去抱他，捧起王晰脸的时候才看见他颈上的伤痕，抹开的血花已经在他白肉上干涸了。周深用舌去晕开那猩红，问他这是怎么了，王晰只说刚才剪照片的时候划到，只字不提郑云龙。

王晰把周深提到身上抱，把自己薄利的下巴尖儿搁在他肩头，也不说话就只是这样温存着，像无数个情事过后的夜晚。而周深在他背后打字的指尖都出了幻影，可电话那头的阿云嘎像死水一样，多大的石头都砸不起浪花，看看时间，大概已经是登机了。

周深一时无法，只能回抱着王晰安抚他想是能问出些什么，才平静了没一会儿，周深刚要开口，却见王晰接起通电话，听着听着王晰的脸色都泛青，怒气从他嗓子里烧出来，那灼人的热度让周深的皮都跟着疼，他听王晰说，

“来接我。”

 

 


End file.
